This invention relates to sprayed cement-bonded insulating mixes that can be sprayed overhead without falling. These mixes are used to form refractory working linings in high temperature environments, such as petrochemical or metallurgical process vessels.
The parent application is directed to working linings in over-the-road (OTR) ladles which are used throughout the aluminum industry to transport molten aluminum. The molten metal may be transported on public roads, over great distance or to local plant locations where the metal is further processed.
Ideally, over-the-road ladles require a lightweight refractory lining. The ability to maintain a minimum weight is essential due to weight restrictions on many roads. The refractory should resist aluminum penetration, which both increases weight and reduces the insulating value of the lining. Penetration also increases the danger of a molten metal leak from the ladle that could cause serious harm. Even if no leakage occurs, ladle linings must eventually be replaced when metal penetration increases lining weight beyond an acceptable limit and/or the molten metal suffers excessive heat loss during transit. Finally, repairs or replacement of the penetrated ladle lining should be completed quickly so that the ladle can be back in service as soon as possible.
One of the mixes disclosed in the parent application is a fireclay-based spray mix which was found to be more erosion-resistant than the others. While generally satisfactory for use on over-the-road ladles, it has been found that such mixes will slump and are not suitable in spray coating of the overhead areas of heaters, boilers, petrochemical or metallurgical vessels.
Cement-bonded, insulating spray mixes based on conventional castable and gun mix technology were tempered to a pumpable slurry consistency. These mixes, like those discussed above, do not have sufficient cohesion or adhesion to be sprayed onto overhead surfaces, thereby severely restricting their commercial acceptance.
Sprayable refractory compositions for ferrous metallurgical applications have been developed and patented. Cheng et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,525) discloses a low density, magnesia based tundish composition which can be applied by gunning, spraying, or trowelling. Johnston (U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,029) also teaches a sprayable magnesia based refractory lining. Soofi (U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,985) discloses a device for spraying a refractory composition onto a tundish or ladle. Ichikawa et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,953) teaches the use of a magnesia coating on an alumino-silicate layer as a means of improving a tundish lining.
The compositions of these references have insufficient cohesiveness to be sprayed onto the overhead surfaces of heaters, boilers, petrochemical or metallurgical vessels, particularly when a thick lining is required.